1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to pins used for semiconductor packages. Particular aspects of this document relate to pins used for power semiconductor packages, such as power integrated modules (PIMs).
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices are often encased within (or partly within) a package prior to use. Some packages contain a single die while others contain multiple die. The package offers protection to the die and often also includes electrical leads or other components which connect the electrical contacts of the die with a motherboard, printed circuit board (PCB) or other element. The electrical leads may be in the form of pins which are soldered or otherwise coupled with a substrate within a casing and which extend through openings in the casing to mechanically and electrically couple with pin receivers. The package may also include components configured to dissipate heat.